


Thank God for Mother Nature

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is in heat, but he wants to deal with it himself. But something like this isn't meant to be dealt with alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favor to me? Give my other fics a look, I'm shameless I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note I would say this was a long time coming but at the same time, I'm writing because my muse demand this would be written. Going against my muse causes writer's blocks which are bad for my creative flow. I saw this category was missing so I decided why not? Plus, I'm tired of seeing this scenario with an (ugh) self-insert or oc. I rather see it with someone else for a change. Remember to read my other works, I have a main story that ten times better. Shameless plug is shameless, now on to the story.

Hmmm, what a beautiful day today. The sun was beaming, and the birds were singing. It’s a shame I'm going to spend the next week trapped in my room locked in. I've already asked for the vacation days at my job. I wish I didn't have to waste them on my being in heat this week. I made all the precautions told all my friends to stay away. Most figured out easily what was up being monsters themselves. Then there's Frisk; who just has to know what's happening with me. The more I explain that it's a private and personal matter the more she wants to know. Which would be fine if she wasn't the object of my affection! If it was explained to her what was going on well, I don't want to make a fool of myself and asking her to help me. More like begging like an animal that I am every time she looks at me. No way a woman like that could ever see more than friendship in a dope like me. Plus, I don't want to see the look in her eyes when she rejects me. Or stand the look of pity in her eyes when she let him down. That plus I asked Paps to guard the house and make sure Frisk or anyone else or anyone else doesn't come in. My last thoughts before the haze of lust overcame me.

 

Okay, enough is enough! He's not going to avoid me another day! He's been avoiding me for almost 2 weeks now, and I'm going to see him whether he wants to see me or not. Why won't he let me help him? I tried talking to him and asking directly, but the excuses were a mile long. I have had enough excuses, he's going to face me. Whether he wants to see me or not. I go storming up to their house in a huff. In a last-ditch effort trying to find out what was up with Sans, I asked my friends thinking they would at least take Sans evasive switch as strange. When I asked Undyne and Alphys what was happening to Sans. They seem to be about to burst into laughter and told me to ask him it's his business. Asgore and Toriel only smirked knowingly, but Even Papyrus was avoiding me too. But

I look up I see the house looking even grand since it was raised from the underground. The only difference between then and now Papyrus was sitting outside the house ever vigilant. Papyrus looks like the royal guard he always dreamed of being.  
“Hello, Papyrus.”  
“FRISK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
“I'm here to see Sans. A better question Paps? What's the reason your outside out Pyrus?”  
“OH . . . FRISK. SANS DEMANDED I GUARD THE HOUSE FOR THE NEXT WEEK. HE SAID TO NOT LET ANYONE IN. HE DEMANDED, I DON’T LET YOU IN. “  
“Are you kidding me Paps! Does he hate me or something? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him or something?”  
“NO, NO, NO, FRISK HE'S TRYING TO PROTECT YOU.”  
“Well, I'm not a child I don't need to be protected from anything especially from whatever Sans has.”  
I started walking toward the house, Papyrus wasn't putting much of a fight to protecting the home.  
“I Didn't Agree With Sans Decision To Not Tell You What's Going On With Him. I'm Sorry I Can't Tell You What's Going On With Him It's Not My Place. But I Can't Stop You From Going In There But Once You Go In There You Might Not Be Able To Get Out.”  
“I don't care Paps I just want to help Sans.”  
I walked through the door without hesitation  
Behind her Papyrus smile grew, and he unleashed a magically shielded dome he needed to get to work, and Sans wanted to make sure no one could get in or out for a week. When he gets out of work, he's going to tell Alphys and Undyne the good news.  
The house was eerily silent everything was as it usually was but seemed like something out of a horror movie. The silent house seemed unnatural, but I could see the room to Sans room was open just a crack. I creep up the steps and quietly get closer to the room I hear low moans from the room. I knock gently, and the moaning stopped. And silence replaced it. I push the door open, and I don't see Sans anywhere I walk in a little more to turn on the lights thinking I couldn't see him in the low lights. I turn on the lights but as I do the door closes, and I hear the locks.  
“Well look who we have here” I hear him say in a very low voice  
“Sans,” I turn to look at him, I was happy to know he was okay regardless.  
He gathered me in his arms I take good he looks almost worn he was in his boxers and white t-shirt but he had trail sweat running down his skull, and he was deep blushing blue his eyes were intensely staring at me  
You know I told you to stay away I asked Paps to make sure you stayed out but you my little lamb didn't listen  
He starts kissing my neck sensually my head started becoming fuzzy. I was forgetting why I was mad at him in the first place. If he's making me feel so good right now.  
He started caressing my ass over my pants he was pushing my body in the direction of his bed  
“You must have known you were walking into the wolf's den. You, my dear lamb just became my prey. “  
The back of my knees met the edge, and We fell on the bed. Sans and I started kissing, and I could feel my heart almost exploding. For the longest, I've wanted to tell Sans how I felt, but it felt like a silly one-sided crush. I didn't want to be rejected if he wanted to be with someone else.  
I could feel his tongue in my mouth. Wrestling mine for dominance it tastes like blue raspberry, and I can't get enough. I start squeezing my thighs I could feel I could feel his hands roaming my whole body I could feel him unbutton my blouse and I can feel my pants coming off I look into his eyes and see them both lit up with magic, but his eyes were shaped like hearts. Making me gasp. He started going after my bra and panties both were gone before I could blink I could feel a breeze over my naked body I tried to cover my naked body insecurity trying to take over but Sans grabbed both of my hands pinned both of my hands above his with just with one of his hands my head I was completely exposed, and I can him grab my breast tugging my nipples and feel him attacking my neck again a loud moan come out of my mouth.  
“do you know how much I've wanted this little lamb? How many times I wanted to see you like this waiting for me wanting me to claim your body as mine” As emphasis, he bit down hard enough to leave a mark on my neck. The pleasure and pain I was so shocked. His kisses started lowering down my neck pulling one of my breasts right into his mouth. He's trying to torture me! As he played with my breast, it's like everything he did he knew exactly what to have me soaking wet and gushing for him. He gave each of my breasts so much attention than I felt a bulge on my thigh through his boxers should have covered him it was slipping out of the leg hole  
“Come on Sans,“ I say in between moaning with my foot I Rub his erection.  
“Take it off please I want to see you.“ Just like the bra and panties, his shirt and boxers were gone. My eyes were drawn immediately to his dick. Blue and a lot larger than I thought. How would that ever fit inside me!  
The look he was giving me made my insecurity fade in the moment he wanted me, needed me right here right now.  
“Look at that, little lamb you aren't submissive prey” with him magic he rose me above him and repositioned my body with my pussy on his skull and me facing his dick. Lowering me till was sitting on his skull he dug into my pussy like a hungry man licking and sucking  
“Oh god, that feels so good” knowing how he was making me feel he deserved me returning the favor I grab his cock running my fingers from the base to the tip. Causing it to jerk in my hand  
I felt almost delirious right now I started licking him slowly putting more and more of his dick in my mouth and down his throat I felt him inhale and felt him grip my thigh and spread me wider I can feel his tongue slide inside me getting crevice god he's going to drive me crazy my moan started I could feel his hissing his dick was hitting the back of my throat and the vibration must feel so good to him he started driving his tongue even deeper inside me. I was bobbing up and down from base to tips, but my moans were driving him harder I was losing myself I felt something building inside of me. Sans used his magic again raised me above him  
You know little lamb I was going to take my time make you feel so good. Prepare you for what's to come, but I didn't think you would be such a minx or that you would drive me wilder than you already do. I can barely keep my soul from merging with yours, but I shouldn't hold us back.  
The way he looked at me the hearts were still their blush had spread to his entire his tongue would come out and lick his teeth he looked exactly like the wolf he claimed to be. I saw the last tether of him being gentle with me snap but I didn't care as long as it was him and me I could take it. He let me fall in on the bed his body over mine I barely had a second to breathe before he lined my body and his up and I felt him push inside of me oh god Sans he started to kiss pushing deeper and deeper covering my moans I felt a snap inside I would have shed a tear at the shock of the sharp pain if I wasn't overcome by pleasure instead. He took my body and repositioned my legs on his shoulder blades. Pounding into me I couldn’t hold back my moans and the screams. Before I knew it, I just felt myself come undone.  
“OH GOD SANS! YES!” I was bellowing praying for nobody in town could hear us.

For the next week, I was his just as much his as he was mine. On Every conceivable surface in almost every room. The only place safe from Sans lustful hunger was Papyrus room which was sealed from entry. Honestly, I could barely keep up with his needs, but before I knew it, I could barely recognize myself in his arms. Anytime I need to take care of myself I waited till he slept after a point I was as much a slave to his sex drive as he was and I would forget to eat on more than one occasion. Plus, anytime, he found me with food things would get very interesting. I won't be able to look at food the same way again especially ketchup.

 

Finally, the lust haze had receded from my mind. I was so tired sleep was calling me, I just need a little rest. But I look where I was I felt how I tired I was, and I felt it fade away. I saw that I was completely naked I'm not shocked by that; I’ve been in heat before. It's the fact Frisk was not only just naked but looked thoroughly exhausted sweaty and glowing in a way. She was fast asleep curled into my body. I didn't want to wake her she was so peaceful. Who knows what happened I need answer he I might be hallucinating for all I know.  
“Frisk wake up,” I whisper in her ear knowing how light of sleeper she can be.  
“Huh, what's wrong sugar skull?” She had this look of complete contentedness and almost love in her eyes.  
“I’m dreaming, aren’t I? When I pinch my hip bones you won't be here anymore” She pushes Her body closer to mine touching my cheekbones with her warm hands.  
“Sans, don't you remember what happened this week?” her touch gave him instant recall of everything we did this week, and I could see the well of love I felt at that moment.  
“Oh, Frisk . . . After everything that happened this week you never even found out what was wrong with me. Look we can discuss it over breakfast but first a shower for both of us. Don't worry I got you, babe.” he picks her up bridal style out of bed taking her to the shower down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: A good author can write fluff, and that's where they're repertoire lies. A great author can write any type of story for any kind of character as long as it's something they wanted to do. That wasn't the purpose to this lemon, but it was a good way for me to show my range as a writer. It was bugging me and my muse wouldn't let go of the idea until it was published for everyone to read. Regardless of anything you read from me before I'm a seasoned veteran of fandom. I'm desensitized to sex, gore, and violence as a whole. So never expect me to only write something children friendly. I'm honestly a wild card with anything I write.


End file.
